


Steve's Pockets

by misslucy21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It can't be worse than the grenades in the glove compartment"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silliness for Thanksgiving :o)

"Ok, Steven, seriously. Thanksgiving dinner. Can we not wear the cargo pants for once in your life?" Danny said on Wednesday afternoon as they discussed dinner plans for the next day.

"What's wrong with my pants?" Steve asked. "I like my pants."

"Your pants are fine. Ridiculous, but fine," Danny said. "But this is Thanksgiving Dinner. There's a certain level of decorum here."

"Why are my pants ridiculous?" Steve asked as they walked into the office to find Chin at the table.

"Because, babe, normal people don't feel the need to have fifty-seven pockets on their person at all times. I mean, what are you carrying around in there?" Danny asked.

"Are you sure you want to ask that question, brah?" Chin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, actually," Danny said. "Today, yes, I want to ask that question. It can't be worse than the grenades in the glove compartment."

Steve shrugged. "Ok," he said. He unhooked his gun and badge and put them on the table. Then he pulled out his wallet and phone. A handful of change, a Swiss Army knife, and a receipt from the gas station followed. Next was the keycard to the back entrance of the office and his keys.

"This is sort of reassuringly normal," Danny commented.

"Yeah, that's just the first two pockets," Chin said.

Steve rolled his eyes and added a pair of latex gloves and 2 extra clips for his weapon. A tube of chapstick joined the pile along with a much more serious looking folding knife. Danny rolled his eyes at the second knife as Steve added a mirror to the pile.

"A compact?" Danny asked.

"Signal mirror," Steve said.

"Oh, of course," Danny said. "Please, do continue."

The next item to the pile was a small roll of duct tape. Then a piece of moleskin, a couple of band-aids and alcohol wipes rubber banded together around a small pill container. A small compass and a container of dental floss followed. Finally, Steve tossed a battered PowerBar on top of the pile and said, "There."

"What's the dental floss for?" Danny asked.

"Fishing line," Steve said, flipping open the container. He fished out the end and showed Danny and Chin the hook attached. "Also good for reattaching buttons."

"Needle?" Chin asked.

Steve tilted the container and a needle slid out. "Right there."

Chin grinned as Danny shook his head. He leaned over and picked up the band-aids. "Is this your idea of a first aid kit?"

Steve took the packet from him and said, "It's just for minor stuff. There's a better one in the car and in my pack. I've got more bandages in my vest, too."

Danny shook his head again. "All right. You're Super SEAL. We get it."

Steve just shrugged. "It's not really that weird to be prepared, Danny."

Danny and Chin exchanged a look. "There's being prepared, and then there's being over-prepared, babe," Danny said. "How often have you actually used any of this?"

"Well, you saw me use the keys and my phone earlier," Steve said.

"No, no, Steve," Danny said, shaking his head. "Not the normal stuff. The signal mirror and the fishing line, that stuff."

"This exact fishing line? I haven't, yet. But I've used a fishing line before," Steve added.

"In the United States?" Danny asked. "In an emergency situation, not when you've been going fishing," he added.

"Well, no," Steve admitted.

"But you're going to carry it around with you anyway," Danny said.

"Well, yeah," Steve said. "Because the idea is that you can't predict the emergency situation, right?"

Chin smiled. "Give it up, brah. You're not gonna change his mind."

"You talking to me, or to him?" Danny asked.

"Both of you," Chin said. "Just go with it, yeah?"

"Yeah, fine," Danny sighed.

Steve just shrugged and started redistributing his stuff back into his pockets. "It's ok, Danno. I'll share my stuff if we need it."

"Thank you, Steven," Danny said. "That's very generous of you."

Chin chuckled. "Now, do you guys want to here what Kono and I turned up?"

"Yes," Danny said. "Please, do tell us about the seamy underground of the koi trade."

Chin smirked. "Funny. All right, look here." He pointed at the screen and they began to discuss the case.

**Author's Note:**

> (Steve did wear his one pair of civilian nice slacks for Thanksgiving dinner, although he drew the line at the tie. Danny counted it as a win for decorum anyway.)


End file.
